All-Star Improv Comedy Show (Part 2/4) - ConBravo!
Jared, brentalfloss, Mark, Doug and the 404's continue their improv show. See here for part 1. Synopsis Press Conference brentalfloss is asked to leave the room, and the host asks the audience for a character. Someone suggests Jessica Rabbit. The topic is that Jessica Rabbit is the new spokesman for McDonalds. The press gallery will ask Brent questions that will hint at who he is, and what he is doing. Jessica begins to answer the questions with long, drawn out answers. Someone asks why her voice sounds manly! She is asked where she got her red dress from. Brent asks to the person "in the castro hat, facial hair, and that guy with the glasses." He dances as he gets a round of applause for his joke. He is asked about the fact that he will have "bunny boobies". Brent doesn't know who he is yet. After another clue, he has worked out who he is. Multiple Personalities The audience is asked to give the team props. They are given a master sword, an iron man belt, and a nerf gun. The person with the gun will be happy. The person with the master sword will be full of motherly love. The person with the belt will be sad. The trio are triplets who are getting ready for the big bike race. The first person is excited as he prepares his gun! One of them wants training wheels, while the other shoots the bike until he cries. Christine is upset thinking that she won't do very well. Now that he has no props, he falls emotionless. The first presenter takes all the props and disowns the other, while the other presenter turns into Bender. Greatest Hits The video game genre chosen is shooters. One of the hosts is called Venessa, and is called sick for liking shooting people. She doesn;t appear to be very intelligent. She also underestimates the price of the album. The first song is performed. It is a disco song called "WASD my heart". The audience clap along. The first presenter tries to make a knock knock joke but doesn't have a punchline, causing awkwardness. The next song is a rap song called "The Waiting is for pansies". While the singer sings, the other two performers come in and dance. The next song is a rock and roll song called "Iron Sights". After the game ends, everyone starts making noises. The host wants to improvise something, and the audience makes fun of it. Pick-A-Play brent has to read his lines from a manga, while Doug can say whatever he likes. The scene will be called "Did you steal the salami". Doug speaks in an Italian accent. The pair argue. Mark enters and complains about pizza pie. They all argue. Doug and Brent are asked to advertise their panels and signings as the lights go off! Superheroes John has the identity of "Socially Awkward Man" and has to solve the problem of puberty. John has arrived at ConBravo and uses his laptop to call his first superfriend to help the people at the convention with their puberty. Mark enters and he is a bike rider. The next person has come a little too early and is called "Prematuro"! Prematuro puts hair on the girls, and Jared "Hypermaniac kid" enters the scene and takes the hair. Jared takes things from everyone. The next superhero is "Hyper twenty kid". He advises everyone to read a parenting magazine. They will never want to go through puberty again! Hypermaniac kid has to go off and steals the hopes and dreams of the children. Socially Awkward Man sees the others off. He can go to ConBravo now. Category:Improv Category:Videos